


They had a Baby

by pandajin



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandajin/pseuds/pandajin





	They had a Baby

_I haven’t even taken my seat in the president’s office when Mr. Johnny Kitagawa gave me a blank stare like he was looking into the darkest depths of my soul, trying to surface out every wrong that I have done in my entire life._

_And so I was not able to sit down._

_  
“Inoo-san,” he started.  I kind of trembled. “I think you should take a break from being an idol.”_

_I blinked. “Eh??”_

_He inhaled, and then exhaled. “Well, if you’re thinking that you did something wrong, it’s not about that. And you did not do anything wrong. It’s just that, I think you should take a break because I know that university is making you a whole lot busier than you should be.”_

_“But I could manage it, Johnny-san.” I said. It was true. Although I had to balance in my hands things that normal people would not be able to handle, for some reason I am able to manage everything pretty well._

_“No.” Johnny-san said, standing up but his tone was still the same. “Take the leave. One year. I insist.”_

==

 

Aaaand that is pretty much why I am alone at home now, staring blankly at a white wall because I had nothing else to do anymore.

 

I have already finished the review of related literature my thesis adviser had told me to do last week. I even accomplished the next task even though she hasn’t asked for it just yet. I can imagine her having a mix of emotions again when I present her my work. She always gives off this sad/happy/relieved/mad/grateful kind of expression whenever she sees me. I have no idea why. Sometimes though after presenting to her my works, she would give me this look of pity for only a split second and then she would immediately smile after she realizes what kind of facial expression she had given me first. But it’s too late when she does that because I already saw her face. I think it might be because my supposedly partner for my thesis quit, telling that he doesn’t want to pair up with me anymore because I’ve got such crazy and wild and impossible ideas. I think it is him who people should have pity on. He should have realized by now how much of a big thing he had lost. It is not only my ex-thesis partner who tells me that I am so into mad things; there are also my classmates, who would often tell me that my ideas are far too off, and then there were my past professors who declined being my thesis adviser, saying to my face that somebody like me will never make it to where I wanted to make it. Apparently, they were only jealous of me, my brain, and my eternal beauty. Now, I am very thankful to have my kind thesis adviser, a Psychology professor, for being there for me when I needed somebody to consult my thesis with.

 It is a good thing though that I’ve already finished what I had to do, because I would get to have time for myself.

 

And then I just realized that I am spending too much time with myself now. I think I’m just not used to not doing a whole lot of things simultaneously.

 

I feel kind of empty. Well how am I supposed to not feel empty when I am always being left alone in the apartment?

 

You may be wondering who I am living with: I don’t live with my family anymore. They kind of gave me as a ‘pet’ to this man named Takaki Yuya. They gave me as a ‘pet’, telling Yuya that he must take care of me whatever happens, he must be there with me whatever happens.

 

I am living with Yuya for more than a year now. We only became official when we moved in with each other, although we were already called an item by many people way way wayyy before we chose to live under one roof.

 

I don’t get Yuya sometimes. He’s....ON AND OFF. Sometimes he’s cold, sometimes..well...you know, something happens. Even though he is quite confusing at times, I try to understand that. Working in JE is too much of a stress after all.

Still, even though I know that Yuya is in much stress...  still wanted someone who will be with me in the house.

 

==

 

“Ne, Yuyan~” I said, slowly encircling my arms around Yuya’s neck.

 

“Mm??” was his reply.  He didn’t look at me. He was going through pages of a copy of a script for a drama he would appear in.

 

“Look at me when I talk.”

 

“What is it?” he raised an eyebrow at me, put the papers down on the desk, and turned his chair around so that we could see each other properly.

 

“Let’s have a baby.”  I said so straightforwardly, his eyes widened and made him stand up from his seat.

 

“EH?” was all that he managed to say.

 

“I mean, a real baby. I want a child.”

 

“Kei,” he said, putting both of his hands on my shoulders. “you may look like a girl, but you are still a guy. We are both men. That’s not possible.”

 

“Do you really think I haven’t thought about that?” I pouted, and raised an eyebrow too. “We have the option of adoption.”

 

“But you have university. And I have work in the agency. How are we supposed to raise a child?” he paused for a moment. “No Kei, it’s not possible.”

 

“But I am on a leave, remember?” I replied hopefully. “And I am close to finishing my thesis and I usually stay home so—”

 

“NO.” he released his hold on me.

 

“Why? Is it because I’d be back to work after a year? I can still manage!”

 

“I said “No.” Okay?” his tone changed, and his voice became louder, like he was asserting dominance over me. “It’s final. Don’t.”

 

I lowered my head. “So is it because you are planning on leaving me?”

 

“What?”

 

“The lady across the street.” I muttered. “She told me that you were planning on leaving me because there is no way that you could stand me. She said I am hopeless, that I just drag you down.”

 

“What? No!” Yuya took my hand. His voice tone changed again. “There’s no way I would do that.” He stroked my hair. “And that’s not true. You do not drag me down. Okay? Don’t believe her.” He said reassuringly, but somehow I can sense that there is something in his voice that reminded me of _guilt._

 

But I pushed the thought away, trusting him enough with his kind words.

 

….Though I haven’t completely given up yet on the thought of having a child.

 

\--------

 

So in the next week that Yuya left for guesting activities and won’t be going home, I immediately worked on getting a baby.

 

I found one which I thought matched Yuya and I as a couple perfectly.

 

It was a baby boy. I named him Yuuki.

 

I haven’t done anything except to take care of Yuuki; I give him what I think he needs, play with him, and tickle him ‘til I want. I found his smile too bright, and his laugh so precious.

 

One day, my thesis adviser visited me and I immediately opened the door for her. It seems like she was worried because I haven’t been going to the university lately to have her check the progress in my thesis, so I reassured her that I was fine and that the thesis I have been working on is way beyond awesome. I also told her that I might not be going to the university any sooner, because I am busy taking care of my baby.

 

“Baby?” she asked, confusion evident on her face.

 

“Yes.” I smiled. “Could you wait here for a second? I’d like you to see…”

 

“Oh. Sure, Inoo-san.” She replied plainly but I dashed into the room anyways to go and get Yuuki.

 

Once I was back in the living room, my thesis adviser stared at Yuuki and then to me and then back to Yuuki.

 

“What do you think?” I beamed a smile, proud of my baby as I held him in my arms.

 

“It’s pretty.” She said.

 

“It’s a _he._ ” I corrected, chuckling. I couldn’t blame her for saying that Yuuki is pretty, because I dressed him up in pink polka dotted clothes today….and somehow of course I am one of his dads so he’s got to be pretty, right?

 

And then there it is. She made a face again as she stared at me. That same face of pity that she usually gives me for split seconds…only now it lasted longer. When she noticed that I was looking at her, she immediately turned her gaze away.

 

She looked at her wristwatch. “Ah, gomen.” She stood up from her seat. “I’ll be late for my next appointment. I have to go.”

 

“Ah, hai…” I replied, sending her to the door. “Take care.”

 

\-----

 

On evening that day, Yuya unexpectedly arrived. I was nervous at first, but I immediately got over it, knowing that Yuya is a kind person and would accept our child right away. Plus, I know that resisting Inoo Kei is not one of his best skills.

 

I opened the door for him. Yuuki was inside our room, sleeping.

 

“Okaer—” I greeted, but he just walked past me and bumped onto my shoulder.

 

I frowned. “Did anything go wrong?” I asked.  
  


“You…” he pointed a finger at me. “I told you didn’t I?!”

 

“What?” I blinked.

 

“Your thesis adviser contacted me, Kei, that’s why I hurried to get here and—”

 

I quickly went inside the room to get Yuuki and showed him to Yuya. I was pretty sure that he would calm down when he sees Yuuki’s angelic face.

 

“Kei…” he stared at the baby.

 

“Look, isn’t he cute?”

 

“Kei this is getting out of control.”

 

“Eh?”

 

“This is too much.” He said. I could sense that he is boiling inside.  I got nervous again.

 

“B-but Yuyan,” I tried to bring out my best calming voice and went near Yuya to let him be closer to Yuuki. “Look at him.”

 

“Stop it Kei.” He blinked back tears and held a palm on my cheek. I got very confused.

 

“Yuya? Why are you crying?”

 

And then an idea struck me: He’d surely brighten up once he hears Yuuki’s laughter.

 

And so I tickled Yuuki. And he laughed.

 

“Hear that Yuya? Isn’t it music to the ears?” I smiled.

 

But then,

 

“KEI STOP IT!!!” he yelled at me, crying in a hopeless state. And then he suddenly grabbed laughing Yuuki from my arms and threw him across the room.

 

Yuuki hit the wall and landed on the floor.  

 

“WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?” I shouted at Yuya, now with tears also in my eyes, as I rushed to Yuuki’s side.

 

When  I was about to pick him up, Yuya angrily kicked him.

 

“YUYA YOU ARE HURTING YUUKI!!” I started to run off to where Yuuki was as I watched him hit the wall once again and land on the floor…

 

….laughing.

 

Yuya hugged me from behind. “Stop.” He said weakly, sobbing.

 

“Let go of me! I have to help Yuuki!” I struggled, but Yuya was far too stronger than I am. He forcefully turned me around to face him. “Let go!!”

 

“STOP IT KEI!!!” He shouted as he shook my shoulders. And then he continued speaking, now with a softer voice, as he hugged me tightly. “It’s just a doll, Kei. Please quit doing this.” He continued sobbing. “Please…”

 

I was really confused for a moment, Yuuki’s laughter echoing through the whole living room. It wouldn’t stop.

 

And then I blinked.

 

And realized that Yuya was hugging me.

 

“Yuyan? Why are you crying?” I asked as I noticed that there was a strange repeated laughter from across the room.

 

It was a baby doll.

 

**< <fic end>>**

 

 


End file.
